Amir the Jaguar
"I've been gone for too long haven't I?"- Amir Amir is a 31 year old jaguar who's Gemini's long lost father. He spent his whole life running away from his past. Although, he wishes to be reunited with his daughter. Unfortunately, Amir continues to put that off due to his fear of being rejected by Gemini as well as her grandfather. Concept and Creation For a couple days know I've wanted to expand Gemini's backstory and create family members for her. I wanted to give her a father and grandfather. Although I established that Gemini lived with her grandpa before the creation of this page, so I created Amir, her father. Since I never said that he lived with Gemini, I decided to make him leave his family. While it may not be something new, this was the best I could come up with and would allow me to further develop Gemini as a character. With this character, I wanted to make him one of those characters who couldn't forget their past and this would allow Truth to relate with Amir. Also, I could allow Truth to help Amir bond with Gemini since he could sympathize with him. I rather enjoyed this idea so I kept it for the time I use him in a story. He's planned to be used in the next story and will become a protagonist to help defeat Wrath the Wolf. Since Amir would constantly be on the move, he's given worn out clothes to display that. Backstory Amir the Jaguar was born in Lei'Habr . He grew up with 3 other siblings just living an average life. He went to school earning decent grades although Amir had a knack for for pranking. Amir enjoyed messing with others and was known for hatching diabolical schemes. Along with his friends, he would pull dozens of jokes and never get caught. Entering his early teens, Amir was attacked by a monster. He was greatly injured by the beast and would've been killed if it wasn't for his power. Upon witnessing the monster breathing its toxic breath and dodging the attack; Amir used the same attack much to his surprise. He bought himself time as the monster was slightly freaked out. He hurried home and told his parents about what happened. His parents first took him to a hospital to be treated then was and about the origin of his power. Apparently, he received his powers from his mother's side due to the fact that Amir's grandmother had the ability to learn someone's (or something's) attack. Though she only explained that only one attack could be learned and that it wouldn't be as strong as the original. Amir's life continued to be normal up until his late teens when he wanted to become a bank robber. Still being very young, Amir thought it would be awesome to be a robber not thinking about the consequences if he were to be caught. Along with a few buddies, they went off to live their fantasy. In a couple of years they managed to pull of small heists earning them some cash. One day they decided to rob the biggest bank in Eastside City. Unfortunately for the group, there were complications and they had to flee. They hid in a shack but were cornered by the authorities. A member wanted to fight them and threatened the police. Amir himself was frightened and his mind became very clouded. The group decided to fight the police so they did. However, the young jaguar was not on board so he fled when he had the chance. Months have gone by until he arrived to a small town called Arrow Hills. There he met another young jaguar and he fell in love with her and the two had a child. Amir had constant nightmares about his friends scolding him for leaving them behind. He couldn't take it anymore and just left never to be hear from...as of now. Appearance (W.I.P) Powers and Abilities (W.I.P) Relationships (W.I.P) Quotes "The past seems to be catching up to me..." "Thank you for looking after my daughter." "Is it possible to fix it all?" "One more for the road." Category:Jaguars Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Work In Progress